El otro amor de milk
by darknessqueen2012
Summary: milk ya esta cansada de la manera que se porta goku con ella. Que pasara cuando llegue otro Guerrero y la haga sentir lo que ella tanto esperaba...
1. Chapter 1

Era una hermosa mañana y milk preparaba el desayuno mientras Goku, Goten y Gohan estaban dormidos. Al fin la gran batalla con Majin Buu había terminado y todo regresaba a la normalidad. —Que bueno que todo al fin haya terminado. Ahora si mi Gohan y mi Goten se concentrarán en sus estudios.— decía la mujer alegre mientras preparaba comida. La vida ya era tranquila después de terminar con esa feroz batalla.

—hola Milk buenos días.— le decía Goku mientras se sentaba en la mesa. —hola Goku ya se levantaron los niños.— decía Milk mientras Goku bostezaba y se rascaba la panza. —no se, solo se que tengo hambre— decía con los ojos medios adormilados.

—Goku, sabes estaba pensando... No te gustaría ir conmigo al parque en la tarde... Aprovechando que los niños se van a ir a la escuela— decía Milk contenta mientras servia el desayuno. Y se ponía toda roja. —lo siento Milk pero no tengo tiempo para eso quede de ir a entrenar con vegeta.— decía mientras terminaba de comer y salía volando.

—siempre es lo mismo... Nunca pasamos tiempo juntos. El solo se va y me deja...¿por qué...? Digo yo sabia que el era así cuando nos casamos... Pero jamás pensé que el nunca iba a cambiar... Realmente vale la pena estar con un hombre que no me aprecia...— decía Milk mientras lloraba en la mesa... Ya estaba harta de como Goku se portaba con ella.

—no, tengo que pensar que tengo a mis hijos... Si, ellos son lo mas importante.. Soy una señora, una mama, y tengo que comportarme como tal...— decía mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y seguía con el aseo de la casa.

—aun recuerdo cuando me siguió el jabalí... Eso no hubiera pasado si tuviéramos un auto... Siempre es lo mismo... El cambia demasiado... Si, cuando nos casamos fue hermoso... Pero, eso solo pasa en las noches... Yo necesito mas que eso... Ya no hay pasión, entre los dos...compromiso... Dudo que el me ame... Y bueno yo...

UGH NO SE, ESTOY TAN CONFUNDIDA...!— decía Milk desesperada mientras golpeaba su frente con la cabeza... —que patética soy... Y solo tengo 29 años... Una mujer joven como yo, no puede estar así...— decía mientras solo se ponía a llorar mas.

Mientras tanto en una nave que se acercaba a la tierra.

—señor... Cree que ese planeta nos servirá para plantar nuestro fruto.— decía un hombre que parecía un hombre pero tenía piel verde. —si, ese lugar es perfecto... Creo que ahí plantaremos bien el fruto... Aremos lo que hemos echo en otros planetas... Extraeremos la vida de el planeta y seremos invencibles... Si, es lo mejor que podemos hacer... Jajajaja— se reía el hombres maléficamente

—además, será sencillo ya que kakaroto esta ahí, estoy seguro que será fácil conquistar la tierra... Nos adueñaremos de todo... Seremos los más insensibles...— decía el hombre contento mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

Cuando aterrizaban en la tierra vieron como es que se veía. —si que es grande... Y es diferente a otros mundos que hemos ido— decía un soldado que se bajaba mirando como se veía todo. —bueno, entonces donde es que quiere ir— decía el soldado mirando a turles. —bueno, me parece que ustedes pueden estar plantando la semilla de ese lado... Yo iré a ese lugar— decía turles mientras salía volando solo los demás hacían lo que el les había mandado.

—cuando estaba volando noto como habían animales muy grandes en ese lugar. —si que este lugar me gusta... Creo que nadare un poco ya que me siento tan sudado y cansado por el viaje. —decía el hombre mientras se quitaba la ropa. —ha si que es grandioso aquí... Lastima que en poco tiempo estará todo en ruinas...— decía el hombre mientras reía.

Cuando salió de el agua solo se pudo secar ya que el baño le había caído muy bien. Solo podía estar admirando todas las flores y los árboles... Pensaba que la tierra era un lugar muy hermoso. —¿Que es lo que haces aquí?— le decía la voz de una mujer... Y muy hermosa por cierto. Ya que ella se había bañado y tenía el pelo suelto.

—vamos, te estoy hablando... Que no según me dijiste que ibas a estar muy ocupado con vegeta como para pasar el día conmigo— le decía Milk mientras se sentaba al la de el y solo miraba el agua. —sabes, si que te ves muy diferente con esa ropa. Y no sabia que te había crecido la cola— le decía Milk espantada.

(Ella, me confunde con kakaroto... Jajaja) pensaba el hombre mientras solo sonreía. (Si que me voy a divertir hace tiempo que no tengo a una hembra conmigo... Y ella no esta nada mas...) pensaba el hombre sonriendo.

—bueno, si... Es que termine de estar entrenando con vegeta...— le decía el hombre siguiéndole la corriente. —bueno, al menos te bañaste... No sabes como me molesta que estés todo apestoso.— le decía la mujer mientras intentaba levantarse.

—bueno, pero ya que estamos aquí... Por que no disfrutamos de el panorama... ¿No crees?— le decía el hombre mientras se acercaba a ella y le ponía su brazo a su hombro... Solo Milk se ponía completamente roja.

—vamos, desde cuando quieres ser tan cariñoso conmigo... Siempre eres tan frío... Aveces siento que ya no me quieres...— le decía Milk sin poder esconder lo que sentía ya que se había callado por muchos años.

—estas totalmente equivocada... Jamás he deseado a una persona tanto como te he deseado a ti— le decía el hombre mientras besaba los labios de Milk atrayéndola a el...

Hola como están, como ven aquí traigo otra historia... No se ustedes pero a mi siempre me a gustado la pareja de turles con Milk jajjaaj no se pero como un Goku malo y salvaje me encanta jajaja bueno espero que les guste y que dejen sus comentarios. A ver que les esta pareciendo la historia ;) Ciao

Darkness Queen.


	2. Chapter 2

(¿Que es lo que pasa? A pesar de que el se mira como Goku sus besos son totalmente diferentes... No es como los besos tan simples que me daba Goku después de yo suplicarlos... O cuando el solo se sentía caliente... El jamás me a besado como lo esta haciendo ahora, este beso es como si el me deseara tanto como lo deseo yo a el.)

Pensaba la mujer mientras solo sentía como turles besaba sus labios y adoraba su cuerpo. (Que mujer más apetecible, no se si será por que ya tenía años que no estaba con una hembra, a quien engaño esta hembra esta mejor que con las muchas otras que me he echado... Como me encanta sentir su cuerpo) pensaba el hombre mientras besaba sus pechos. —ohhh así, vamos sigue y no pares— gritaba la mujer al sentir la invasión de el sayayin en su parte mas privada.

—ándale, demuéstrame que tanto me deseas también tu a mi— le decía turles con una sonrisa maléfica. Que a pesar que a ella le causaba temor algo había que la editaba mas. Ella solo sonreía mientras le besaba su cuerpo y con su lengua trazaba ese lugar al que el no podía esperar que ella llegara.

—si que eres buena...— le decía el hombre sonriendo mientras disfrutaba de lo que ella hacia —mm vamos, continua no pares— le decía el agarrando su pelo. Después de que ambos se desquitaron por todo el tiempo que no habían. Estado con alguien solo se acostaron en el pasto.

—sabes,— le decía Milk a Turles mientras con su dedo trazaba sus pectorales. —dime, le decía el sonriendo mientras besaba su cabeza. —ya tenía tiempo que no me hacías el amor siento que esta vez te comportaste como una persona diferente.— le decía ella roja a más no poder.

—hasta me sentí culpable...— le decía ella sonriendo. —¿Y eso por que lo dices— le decía turles riendo en su interior... Si que no estaba equivacada no había echo el amor con su esposo. Si no lo había echo con una persona mucho mejor que el. Alguien que si la valoraba, el no podía entender como kakaroto podía tener una mujer tan hermosa y apetecible como esta y no hacerle el amor y adorarla a cada segundo. El estaba seguro que si ella fuera la esposa de el... De el cuarto no saldrían.

—por que siento que eres otra persona, jamás me imagine que me hicieras el amor como lo has echo ahora... Sentí como adorabas mi cuerpo, me hiciste sentir tan especial... Hay Goku, tengo que ser sincera pensé que ya no me amabas... Pero ahora me has demostrado todo lo contrario... Que si me amas.. No sabes lo contenta que me haces— decía la pelinegra mientras se abalanzaba otra vez al hombre que el la recibía con sus brazos y le hacia el amor nuevamente.

Ya era de noche, y todo estaba obscuro. —sabes, ya seria mejor que nos fuéramos. No he echo de comer y apuesto a que Goten y Gohan estarán hambrientos.— le decía mientras se paraba y se empezaba a poner la ropa. (Con que mi querido hermanito tiene hijos no...) pensaba el sayayin mientras se ponía su armadura.

—sabes— (¿como se llamara?) pensaba turles mientras Milk solo se ponía roja —Milk... cielos Goku tanto hicimos el amor que olvidaste mi nombre— le decía sonriendo. —no Milk... Es Que simplemente de pensar en tu hermosura me olvido hasta de mi nombre— le decía mientras besaba su mano. —si que estas bien cambiado— le decía Milk sonriendo.

—bueno, solo te quería decir que yo después llego a la casa. Por que tenía que recoger mi ropa...— (dijo que estaba entrenando ¿con quien? A si) —tengo que recogerla en la casa de vegeta— decía mientras Milk solo se ponía su ropa.

—bueno, saluda a Bulma de mi parte— le decía mientras turles salía volando. —Tengo que tener cuidado... Creo que los planes han cambiado un poco... Primero mato a mi querido hermanito kakaroto luego me llevo a MI MUJER y después destruyó este insignificante planeta— decía el hombre mientras sonreía e imaginaba su victoria.

—que raro... En fin a ir a casa.— decía Milk mientras se iba a la casa cuando llego noto que estaba Goku sentado en la mesa. —hola mi amor... Como estas— llegaba la mujer contenta mientras besaba a su esposo. —Milk... Te he dicho que no me beses así... — decía Goku molesto mientras se quitaba..

—además donde esta la comida eh estado muy hambriento.— (como es de maldito... Primero me trata como una reina y ahora me hace esto.. Si que es un desgraciado. —sabes que Goku si tienes hambre prepárate la comida tu solo— le decía Milk enojada mientras se iba a su cuarto y cerraba la puerta enojada.

—y esta... Ahora que mosca le pico— decía Goku mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Como puede ser que se porte así conmigo...— decía Milk enojada mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas acostada en la cama. —después de ese momento tan especial que tuvimos, de la manera en la que el me hizo el amor... Que me lo hizo como jamás me lo había echo en la vida.. Con tanta adoración...— decía Milk mientras serraba los ojos y recordaba de lo que habían echo.

—Milk... No se que hice esta vez para que te enojes...— le decía Goku mientras entraba al cuarto —y todavía preguntas...— le decía Milk mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas. —mira como me tratas después de que tu y yo pasamos un momento tan hermoso— decía mientras sollozaba mas.

—Milk vamos... Solo te dije que tengo hambre... No he comido todo el día.. Ese entrenamiento con vegeta estuvo muy intenso... No las pasamos todo el día entrenando.— le decía mientras se quitaba la ropa. —apenas terminamos yo llegue unos minutos antes... Por cierto...¿donde estabas?— le decía mientras Milk se ponía roja como un tomate.

(Entonces si no era Goku... ¿Quién fue el de el río?!)

Bueno espero que les guste y disculpen que fue corto pero en mis ratos libres aprovecho para escribir. Bueno que testen bien y les mando muchos besos. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

—Milk... Te encuentras bien— le decía Goku a Milk mientras ella solo recordaba lo que había pasado en el lago. —Goku... Estas seguro que no estabas conmigo en el lago hace un momento— le decía Milk a Goku mientras el solo se sentaba en la silla. —no Milk, ya te dije que yo no tengo tiempo para esas cosas... Tengo que entrenar mas.. Si me sigo descuidando vegeta me va a llegar a pasar de poderes.— le decía Goku mientras abría la puerta de el refrigerador.

—Goku... Tengo una pregunta— le decía Milk mientras el solo la miraba con una pierna de jamón en la boca. —¿que?— le decía Goku mientras seguía masticando la pierna de jamón. —tu me quieres...— le decía Milk mientras el solo se pasaba el bocado de pierna... —pues, si... ¿A que va esta pregunta?— le decía Goku sin entender.

—me refiero a que, que es mas importante... ¿Tu entrenamiento o yo?— le decía Milk mientras el sonreía... —hay Milk... Que pregunta mas tonta... Lógico que mi entrenamiento... Por que mi entrenamiento es mas divertido— le decía sonriendo como niño chiquito sin saber que con esas palabras había herido a la pobre mujer.

—como te atreves a decirme eso— le decía Milk con lagrimas en los ojos mientras se iba al cuarto —Milk... Pero... No me has echo mi comida— decía Goku mientras se sentaba en la mesa suspirando... —yo solo le dije que me entretenía mas entrenando... No se por que se enoja... Que rara es aveces— decía Goku mientras seguía comiendo y había ignorado lo ocurrido.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto Milk solo lloraba —por que siempre Goku es así... Y mas por que es que yo lo amo... Bueno estoy segura que lo conocí así, pero jamás imagine que el no cambiaría... Yo trato de arreglarme para verme bien... Y el ni me mira— decía la mujer mientras seguía sollozando.

En una nave estaba unos hombres hablando. —turles, señor... Si escucho— le decía un hombre que a pesar de ser muy apuesto tenía un color verde. —no... Lo siento... Estaba pensando en... Nada olvídenlo— decía el hombre mientras se paraba de la mesa. —lo siento... Pero no quiero hablar ahora... Solo quiero irme a mi cuarto... Mañana hablamos de todo ok— decía el sayayin. Mientras se paraba he iba a su habitación —que mujer tan hermosa... Milk...— decía mientras estaba acostado con los brazos cruzados atrás de su cabeza.

—por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti...— decía el hombre mientras sonreía. —espero que ella... Nunca me olvide, bueno no es como si pudiera... Ya que pronto ella será mía... Al igual que este planeta— decía el sayayin mientras sonreía.

Ya pasaba otra mañana Milk se levantaba y solo noto que Goku ya se había marchado.

—de seguro a de estar con vegeta... Como siempre nunca se preocupa por mi— decía Milk mientras salía llorando.

—oye kakaroto disculpa que hoy no podamos entrenar... Pero le prometí a Bulma que hoy saldríamos— decía vegeta mientras salía con Bulma. —que pero por que salen... Es mas divertido entrenar— decía Goku mientras Bulma solo se acercaba a el enojada. —que acaso es en lo único que piensas... Que no sabes que hay otras cosas aparte de entrenar, yo no se por que Milk te soporta tanto... Si yo fuera ella ya me hubiera divorciado de ti— le decía Bulma enojada mientras Goku solo la miraba extrañado.

—vegeta... ¿Que significa divorció?— le decía Goku a vegeta sin entender, mientras vegeta se caía para atrás. —acaso eres tan tonto... Divorcio es cuando la pareja se separa— le decía Bulma gritándole —pero eso hacemos todos los días... Ni modo que estemos todo el día juntos.— decía Goku mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

—mira... A lo que me refiero es que ella se puede cansar de la manera en que la tratas y te puede dejar para siempre— le decía Bulma mientras Goku solo la miraba confundido —pero ella no puede hacer eso... Cuando nos casamos juramos que íbamos a estar juntos por toda la vida... Ella no me puede dejar... Por eso nos casamos.— decía Goku triste.

—mira Goku...— le decía Bulma sintiéndose un poco mal por su amigo. —por eso tienes que estar con ella ámala... No la trates mal— le decía Bulma mientras le sonreía. —pero si la amo... Que no se lo diga no significa que no...Ella es la única mujer que yo he amado...— decía Goku estando rojo hasta mas no poder. —pues entonces si la amas trata de pasar tiempo con ella— decía Bulma mientras vegeta la cargaba en sus brazos y se la llevaba volando.

—¿pero cómo? Como le puedo demostrar que ella si me interesa... No creo que Milk me valla a dejar... No puede, yo a ella la amo con todo mi corazón. Ella, Gohan y Goten son lo mejor que tengo en esta vida... Bueno lo único— decía Goku mientras iba de camino a su casa. Quería hacer las pases con Milk. Pero no sabia como. Aun que sabia quien tal vez le podía ayudar así que se dirigía aya...

—Goku, que haces aquí— le decía kayosama. Asombrado. —kayosama, es que quiero que me ayudes en algo...— le decía Goku rojo. —¿y en que quieres que te ayude? Mis entrenamientos ya no te sirven... Tu me has sobre pasado.— le decía Kayosama sin entender. —bueno es que no es entrenamiento... Es que quiero saber ¿cómo le puedo demostrar a Milk que la amo?— decía el joven rojo mientras el Kayosama solo se sonrojaba.

Bueno, espero que les este gustando y gracias por el apoyo chicas... En este fin como ven quiero conservar la inocencia de Goku... Pero también que se despierte un poco por que sino le bajan a la vieja jajaj no se crean... Bueno se cuidan y besos que bueno que les este gustando.


	4. Chapter 4

—¿cómo es posible que Goku me trate así?— decía milk triste mientras se sentaba en la mesa. —¿pero, entonces si no era Goku... Quien fue el hombre que me hizo el amor en el lago... Tal vez fue mi imaginación... Tanto que me quiero sentir amada.— decía la mujer mientras lloraba.

Tengo que ir a ese lago otra vez y saber que pasó realmente. Decía la mujer mientras se paraba y agarraba sus cosas.

Mientras tanto.

—Goku por que me preguntas eso— decía kayosama todo rojo. —Por que no quiero que Milk se canse de mi y me deje y se divorcie o como se diga eso que dijo bulma— decía Goku triste.

—pues, yo en eso no te puedo ayudar— decía el kayosama todo rojo. —vamos, tu eres kayosama tienes que saber todo ¿no?— le decía Goku mientras el solo se agachaba —como quieres que sepa si nunca he estado casado— le decía mientras Goku solo se caía para atrás. —entonces quien me puede ayudar con esto.— decía Goku triste

—ya se– decía sonriendo mientras se tocaba la frente para transportarse. —hay, no señor Goku, a mi ni me pregunte... Yo jamás eh estado casado— le decía el supremo mientras Goku solo lo ignoraba mientras iba con el viejito. —de echo le quería preguntar al supremo... Si cuando paso la batalla de Majin buu tu ni siquiera pudiste ayudar a gohan— le decía mientras el supremo solo lo miraba enojado.

—en serio a quien le quieres preguntar... Es capas de hacer que le de a el a su esposa... Recuerde como es el antepasado.— le decía el supremo enojado que siempre piense que el antepasado es mas inteligente y fuerte que el.

—pero entonces que puedo hacer. No quiero que Milk me deje.— decía Goku triste. —pues, mire no estaré casado... Pero he visto como trata a su esposa, y la verdad la trata muy mal.— decía el supremo mientras Goku solo se enojaba. –que hay de vegeta... Apuesto a que el trata peor a bulma... Siempre es muy serio y enojon— decía Goku enojado ya que no le gustaba que alguien fuera mejor que el.

—pues será con todo mundo por que el señor vegeta siempre le demuestra a su esposa que la ama– decía el supremo poniéndose rojo —enserio... Y como lo sabes— le decía Goku mientras el solo se ponía mas rojo.

—no me haga recordar todo lo que hacen por favor... Solo créame que ellos se llevan muy bien— decía el supremo todo rojo. —entonces como puedo hacerle yo para que Milk no se canse de mi y me deje... Como dice bulma que lo va a hacer— decía Goku mientras agachaba la cabeza y se ponía rojo.

—bueno, pues no que sea un experto... Pero creo que el que mejor le daría consejo seria el señor vegeta. El esta casado y se lleva bien con su esposa. Así que es mejor que le pregunte a el.— decía el supremo mientras Goku se volteaba molesto. —no, capas de que vegeta va a decir que en eso es mejor que yo y me lo va a estar echando en la cara.—

Decía Goku enojado. —bueno, pues no se... Llévele un lindo detalle... Sáquela a pasear o algo— le decía el supremo mientras Goku salía contento. —si, gracias supremo tengo una idea de que hacer.— decía Goku mientras se tocaba la frente y desaparecía.

—espero que ya no venga a molestarme— decía el supremo mientras se volteaba y seguía haciendo sus cosas.

—será mejor que me valla y empiece a ver que haré para hoy. Ya que pronto llegaran gohan y goten de la escuela.— decía milk mientras se volteaba y seguía cocinando. Después de tres horas y la comida echa... Que por cierto pareciera que preparo un banquete

—hola mamá ya llegamos— decía goten mientras llegaba con Gohan —hola niños como les fue— decía milk mientras les servía de comer a los dos.

—pues, el Coach me dijo que quería que me metiera al equipo de béisbol, pero sabes que no puedo— decía Gohan mientras su mama solo sonreía, —si, por algo son hijos de el hombre más fuerte Goku— decía milk sonriendo. —por cierto. ¿Dónde esta papa?— decía Goten mientras milk solo se volteaba. —no se, ustedes Saben que él jamás me dice lo que va a hacer solo se va, siempre a sido así— decía milk mientras se iba a su cuarto. — que le ocurre a mama— decía Goten mientras Gohan solo le sonreía. —nada, tú sabes. Como es mama de seguro está enojada con papa, pero sabes que ellos luego se reconcilian— le decía Gohan sonriendo, mientras el solo sé quedaba serio

(Que le estará pasando a mama, no me gusta como han estado, ella se la pasó llorando toda la noche)

—hola, ¿dónde está tu mamá?— decía Goku mientras aparecía detrás de ellos— Goten se volteaba. —Goten puedes ir con el dinosaurio afuera. Y esperarme en la cascada...— decía Gohan mientras El Niño salía contento.

—papa... Qué le has echo a mama— decía el joven mientras él solo le se quedaba viendo. —no eh echo nada.. Por qué lo dices,— decía Goku mientras Gohan solo lo miraba serio. —escuche a mama llorar anoche... Por eso te pregunto, luego se ve que esta enojada.—

—sabes que tu madre es rara... Yo no le he echo nada, me eh comportado con ella como siempre soy—

—papa, solo piensa como te portas como ella, realmente te gustara que ella se comportara así contigo... Qué te hiciera lo mismo que tú le haces— decía Gohan mientras se paraba, —yo que tú la cuidaría más... Eres muy indiferente con ella... Hasta aveces con nosotros— decía Gohan mientras salía de la puerta.

Bueno, tengo que hacerlo por ella...

—milk...— decía Goku mientras entraba al cuarto para encontrarse con su esposa.

—milk, ¿dónde se habrá metido— decía el hombre mientras solo veía como el cuarto estaba solo y la ventana abierta. —donde estás...— se quedaba pensando el joven.

Mientras tanto en un lago que la joven ya conocía perfectamente...

—hola milk— le decía un joven de piel obscura —hola... Quien quiera que seas... Ya que Goku se que no eres— decía la joven acercándose a él agachando su cara —valla te tomo un poco de tiempo no?— le decía el joven mientras con su mano agarraba su barbilla haciendo que ella lo mirara

—puedes decirme ¿por qué?— le decía ella mientras solo se quitaba de su toque. —que no es obvio... Me gustas... Me gustas como jamás me gusto nadie más...— le decía el mientras le agarraba la cintura y la acercaba a él.

—¿quién eres tú?— le decía ella mientras el solo sonreía... —digamos que soy un hombre que está enamorado de ti... Y eso es lo único que te tiene que interesar— le decía el sonriendo. —vamos, dime la verdad... ¿Cómo puedes estar enamorado de mi... Si solo hemos tenido relaciones... Eso no se llama amor— le decía milk mientras trataba de alejarse de él...

—enserio, si bien lo recuerdo... Tú me dijiste... Que era la primera vez que te hacía el amor de esa manera no... Me imagino que con el imbécil que estás casada no te valora... No? Y déjame decirte que es un completo idiota... Al no valorar una mujer como tú... Yo... Te daría todo el mundo si me lo pidieras...— le decía el mientras con su mano agarraba su barbilla, —te daría todo el mundo si tú me lo pidieras...— le decía susurrándole en los labios, mientras ella solo se sentía en las nubes. —para, por favor— le decía la mujer sin poder respirar.

—bien que lo quieres tanto como yo... No te hagas— le decía el hombre sonriendo, por qué ya sabia que la tenía en sus manos.

Ya eran las 2 de la mañana y llegaba la mujer después de haber pasado un bien rato en el lago. Quería entrar sin despertar a nadie. Ya que no quería levantar a sus hijos. —SE PUESE SABER QUE SON ESTAS HORAS DE LLEGAR— se escuchaba la voz de Goku molestó mientras milk no creía lo que veía...

(En qué fregados me he metido) pensaba la mujer al ver a Goku. Mirándola enojado.

Bueno, aquí está la actualización, y si. Disculpen el haber tardado, pero trabajo y no me queda tiempo. Lo siento. Y tambien les quería decir que muchas gracias por sus comentarios y seguir mi historia. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Estaban dos jóvenes discutiendo sobre una arena —está bien, parece que no me equivocaba... Si que estaba en lo correcto, tú eres el tipo de esposo que yo buscaba.— le decía una pelinegra al joven que estaba rascándose la cabeza.

—bueno, entonces sí ya te vencí me tienes que decir ¿quién eres no? Como quedamos. — le decía el joven que le ofrecía su mano para levantarla. —está bien... Soy la hija de oxatan... Soy Milk— le decía mientras en la mente de Goku, recordaba esa niña con la que él había jugado antes.

—!Que! Entonces tú eres milk.— solo krilin lo miraba enojado. —eres un tonto, como te pudiste olvidar de ella, y con lo bonita que está.— le decía el chico mirándolo enojado. —bueno, pero es que cuando yo le dije que me casaba... Es que pensé que era comida.— decía el joven mientras la chica solo se ponía triste. Entonces la promesa que me hiciste no cuenta...— le decía ella mientras Goku solo le decía. —bueno, si yo te dije que me casaría contigo, lo voy a hacer.— le decía el sonriendo. –hay Goku, te prometo que seré la mejor esposa.— le decía la joven mientras lo abrazaba. —oye, no te me pegues así...— decía el joven sintiéndose raro, ya que nadie lo había tratado de abrazar de esa manera.

(Tiempo presente)

Bueno, tal vez... Gohan tiene razón, yo nunca eh abrazado a Milk sin que ella me lo pida... Siempre que ella me abrazaba yo la quitaba, o la Asia sentir mal... Ahora que recuerdo siempre la que a demostrado su amor es ella más hacia mi... Pero eso no le da derecho a estar a estas horas afuera... Donde es que se metió... Decía el joven mientas miraba el reloj que ya eran las 2 de la mañana.

Solo escuchaba como se giraba la perilla lentamente y la mujer entraba a cuclillas... Hasta ahora se le ocurre venir. Decía el Sayajin

—ME PUEDES DECIR QUE SON ESTAS HORAS DE LLEGAR— le gritaba el joven molesto viendo como ella lo miraba con los ojos como platos. —bueno, este... Yo— comenzaba la joven pero tartamudeaba ya que no sabía qué decir.

—¿por qué me gritas?— le decía ella mientras lo miraba extrañado. —como que ¿por qué...? Milk son las 2 de la mañana... ¿Dónde as estado?— le decía el joven Mientras la miraba molesto.

—perdón, tú no tienes derecho a preguntarme dónde estaba... Si más bien recuerdo... Tú te largas hasta por años y no vuelves... Así que por qué te tengo que dar explicaciones...— le decía ella molesta mientras Goku solo se quedaba callado sin saber qué responder... Sabía que tenía razón. Que derecho tenía el de reclamar cuando él siempre es así con ella.

—te pregunto por qué me preocupe— le decía el mientras agachaba su cabeza y sus mejillas se enrojecían. —de cuando acá te preocupas por mí...? Le decía ella mientras se volteaba enojada.

—solo estás molesto por qué de seguro no te prepare comida...— le decía Milk mientras se iba al cuarto —¿Hey a donde vas?— le decía Goku mientras su esposa caminaba, —que no estás viendo, me voy a dormir...ya me aburrí de esta platica— espera un momento— le decía Goku mientras se tele transportaba enfrente de ella.

—que quieres ahora, ya es noche y tengo sueño— le decía la mujer molesta. —te dije que tú y yo tenemos que hablar...— le decía el joven mientras la agarraba y la tele transportaba fuera de la casa. —ahora sí podremos hablar...— le decía Goku sonriendo.

—sabes, ya estoy harta de tus niñerías... Y ya estoy cansada. Me tengo que ir a dormir por qué mañana es un largo día y tengo que hacer de comer y muchas cosas... Ok así que ahí te vez. Además no creo que te interese mucho si me voy... Ya que mi presencia jamás te a importado mucho— le decía la mujer molesta mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban.

—milk... Espera— le decía Goku mientras ella solo se quedaba inmóvil dándole la espalda. —eso de que tu presencia no me importa... Estas equivocada... Yo te... Amo— le decía Goku mientras sus cachetes se ponían rojos.

—¿qué has dicho?— le decía la mujer que no podía creer las palabras que le decía su esposo. —milk...— le decía el hombre parándose enfrente de ella y besándole los labios.

—tú un día me besaste mi mejilla y me dijiste que eso es "te amo de verdad" — le decía el joven sonrojado. —pues milk, yo te amo de verdad... Más de lo que imaginas— le decía el joven mientras ella solo se salían sus lágrimas... —por qué me haces esto...— le decía la mujer llorando mientras solo le metía una cachetada... —sé que no eres real... Pero es muy cruel que me hagas esto— le decía ella mientras solo lo golpeaba más —yo sé que no eres real... No eres real— le decía la mujer que poco a poco dejaba de golpear a Goku —por qué me haces tener ilusiones contigo... Por qué?— le decía la mujer llorando mientras caía arrodillada

—Milk... Solo te pido demostrarte que yo te amo por favor— le decía el joven poniéndose arrodillado a la altura de ella. —cuando te dije de que mi entrenamiento era importante me refería a que me divierto entrenando... No que algo sea más importante que mi esposa, sabes que no hay otra para mí más importante que tu... La única razón por la que protejo esta tierra es por qué tú estás en ella... Milk, yo te amo— le decía Goku mientras devoraba sus labios.

Bueno, como ven eh tenido un poco de tiempo libre así que me puse a escribir otra capítulo, espero que les esté gustando y gracias por sus comentarios, es lo que más me ayuda a escribir sabiendo que disfrutan tanto esta historia. Y no, yo no dejo mis historias sin terminar. SIEMPRE LAS TERMINO... ;)


	6. Chapter 6

—milk yo te amo, déjame demostrártelo.— decía el joven besando los labios de su esposa.

(Flash back lo que pasó hace unas horas atrás en un lago)

—vamos... ¿Por qué te resistes? Sé que me deseas tanto como yo a ti— le decía el hombre sonriendo mientras la jalaba de la cintura. —pero, esto no está bien... Yo pensé que tú eras mi esposo.— le decía Milk llorando. —por favor... ¿Como me comparas con mi estupido hermano kakaroto...? Somos total mente diferentes.—

Le decía sonriendo el hombre acercándose más a ella y agarrando su barbilla. —¿Y sabes en qué?— le decía sonriendo mientras Milk no se podía mover. —en que yo soy mil veces mejor que el— le decía el saiyajin mientras se acercaba para besar sus labios.

—lo siento, pero yo tengo a mi Goku— decía Milk mientras salía corriendo. Solo Turles reía mientras veía a la mujer escapando. —no importa donde huyas.. Ya que te voy a encontrar y de mi lado... Nunca te vas a separar— decía el saiyajin mientras regresaba a su nave.

—tengo que regresar a casa... Ya es muy tarde...— pensaba Milk mientras corría más rápido.

(Fin de el flashback)

—Goku basta,— le decía la mujer empujándolo. —pero Milk, yo te amo— le decía Goku mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban. —si me amaras, tú no me tratarías como me tratas...

Siempre me tratas como que soy una carga para ti.. Que soy tu esclava— le decía Milk mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban.

—te equivocas Milk, tú no eres mi esclava eres mi esposa. Yo te amo, créeme que no sé cómo tratar a una mujer, nunca te quise tratar así yo realmente te amo— le decía el hombre mientras agarraba la barbilla de su esposa y besaba sus labios.

—vamos, di que me perdonas, te prometo que voy a cambiar... Trataré de ser un mejor esposo... Solo te pido que me enseñes como serlo, la manera en la que te puede gustar mejor que yo actué... Quiero que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte el gran amor que siento por ti— le decía el hombre mientras Milk lo miraba con sus ojos llorosos.

—por qué me haces esto, sé que pronto despertare de este sueño, y tú serás el mismo frío conmigo de siempre— le decía Milk mientras se dejaba caer sentada. solo Goku se puso a su lado.

—Milk esto no es un sueño... Y en este momento te lo demostraré— le decía el saiyajin cargándola en sus brazos mientras la llevaba al cuarto —vamos Milk— le decía Goku mientras la dejaba en la cama y se empezaba a quitar su ropa. —déjame demostrarte como puedo amar tu cuerpo... dulce y tiernamente— le decía el hombre mientras le empezaba a quitar a ella su ropa lentamente.

—Milk, eres tan hermosa— le decía Goku mientras la miraba con sus ojos perdidos en la pasión. —Go...Goku— le decía la Mujer tartamudeando mientras él solo sonreía. —que ocurre mi amor— le decía el Hombre sonriendo. Solo la acostaba dulce mente en la cama —ahora prepárate, que solo vas a sentir puro placer— le decía el Saiyajin mientras le acariciaba las piernas.

—Goku por favor basta— le decía la mujer al hombre mientras el sonreía. —cuando empiece a hacer esto... Me pedirás que por favor no pare...— le decía Goku mientras la mujer sentía todo lo que el saiyajin le hacia. —Goku... Por favor— le decía la mujer sin perder continuar.

—por favor que— le decía el hombre sonriendo. —por favor... No pares— le decía la mujer mientras el solo reía —no te preocupes no tengo planeado parar.— le decía el hombre mientras ella solo seguía retorciéndose en sus brazos.

—Go... Goku— le decía la mujer que poco a poco recuperaba su aliento. El la miraba mientras se lamia los labios. —te gusto mi amor— le decía el hombre mientras ella solo sonreía y lo jalaba a sus labios. —por favor... Quiero que termines, te quiero sentir muy dentro de mi. —con todo placer mi amor.— le decía Goku acomodándose —voy a amar tu cuerpo Milk... Como nunca nadie a amado a otra persona.— le decía el hombre mientras sus ojos se ponía obscuros.

—pues entonces hazlo, no sabes como he esperado esto— le decía la mujer mientras el sonreía —te gusta esto Milk— le decía el hombre mientras salía de ella. —oooo Goku, así... Por favor mas.— le decía la mujer mientras él solo sonreía —por su puesto— le decía el con otra envestida. —Goku!— gritaba la mujer mientras el solo solo se retorcía un poco —no sabes como me gusta sentir tus uñas araña dome— le decía el saiyajin retorciéndose.

—vamos, Goku... Qué apoco te duelen las uñas de esta indefensa mortal— le decía la mujer mientras el sonreía —vamos Milk, tu de indefensa no tienes nada— le decía el hombre mientras la hacía sonreír. —ahora si Milk, de esta no te escapas.— le decía el hombre mientras ella gritaba mas fuerte... —oh... Goku te amo—

—Gohan creo que mi mama no se siente bien ya que esta decía Goten a su hermano en el otro cuarto preocupado. —Goten solo vete a dormir... Créeme mama esta bien— le decía el joven que casi quería vomitar ya que sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando. —pero parece un animal agonizando.— —Goten solo duérmete quieres— le decía Gohan mientras se tapaba de pies a cabeza. (Me alegro que ya los dos estén mejor ... Pero que no podrían estar mas callados los dos...

Ni si quiera me quiero imaginar que están haciendo... O me va a hacer vomitar.) decía el joven mientras pensaba varias maneras como salir volando de ahí.

Hola chicas como están, de seguro están sorprendidas de que ya actualice tan pronto jajaja bueno como dije voy a terminar esta historia y las demás que tengo, la próxima que voy a actualizar es la de el deseo obscuro de christian gray bueno espero que estén bien se cuidan y muchos besitos.


	7. Chapter 7

647

Estaban dos jóvenes sentados en la mesa mientras Gohan solo pensaba en lo que pasó anoche. —ya son las 7:30am y mama todavía no está despierta. ¿Crees que le pase algo?— le decía Goten a Gohan —no, solo a de estar cansada.— decía Gohan rojo de la vergüenza por qué su hermanito supiera la razón.

—buenos días niños— decía Goku que salía con una toalla amarrada a su cadera. —papa, ¿donde está mama? Normalmente a esta hora ya está listo el desayuno— decía Goten mientras Goku solo se sonrojaba.

—pues, es que está muy cansada.— le decía el Saiyajin agarrando su cabeza. —pues que estuvieron haciendo anoche... Mama se oía como que estaba agonizando— le decía Goten mientras Goku se ponía 3 tonos de rojo.

—je bueno, es que ella y yo... Estábamos... Umm entrenando.— decía el saiyajin mientras Gohan solo agachaba la cabeza meneando la —de verdad... Y qué tipo de entrenamiento... Puedo practicar con ustedes— decía Goten emocionado.

—no Goten, por qué... Pues ese "entrenamiento" solo es el que papa le enseña a mama— decía Gohan mientras Goku asentía. —si, es que tú madre me está enseñando... Unas técnicas... Umm orales— decía el Hombre mientras sus ojos miraban sin atención a nada como si estuviera soñando.

—ugh... Creo que quiero vomitar...— decía Gohan en voz baja. —Goten, ven vamos al lago. Que te parece si vamos a pescar y así mamá nos prepara algo de comer.— le decía Gohan a Goten que lo llevaba de la mano.

—está bien Gohan vamos.— decía el niño contento. —¿tu no quieres venir papa?— le preguntaba Goten a Goku. —no, vallan ustedes dos... Yo después los alcanzo hay unas cosas que tengo que hacer— decía el joven mientra

Iba directo al cuarto.

"Sí que papa y mama están pasando mucho tiempo juntos... Sí que se están divirtiendo" pensaba el joven mientras se llevaba a su hermanito s pescar.

Cuando Goku entraba al cuarto solo estaba Milk que seguía dormida mientras solo tenía una fina sabana que cubría su delicado cuerpo. El solo sonreía mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente. —milk— decía el joven mientras daba un casto beso en los labios.

Ella solo se retorcía un poco mientras solo murmuraba que tenía sueño y que quería dormir. —vamos Milk, no puedo creer que estés tan cansada... Ya te deje dormir por mucho tiempo... Has dormido por 1 hora— le decía el joven mientras besaba sus labios nuevamente.

—Goku, que tú no seas humano no dignifica que tampoco yo sea... Yo sí soy una humana y necesito tiempo de dormir— le decía la joven que se tapaba nuevamente, —vamos Milk, ya te deje dormir mucho... Tu necesitarás dormir... Pero yo te necesito a ti— le decía el joven mientras le empezaba a quitar su sabana lentamente.

—Por favor... Tengo sueño— le decía la mujer mientras el solo sonreía

—ahora sí sabrás de lo que es bueno.— le decía el joven mientras el bajaba lentamente y comenzaba a besar sus piernas. —Goku por favor para— decía la mujer gimiendo al sentir el contacto de el saiyajin.

Solo sentía como el seguía con sus lengua probando por todos lados. —mmm Milk sabes deliciosa— le decía el joven mientras se lamia los labios.

Solo ella sentía como el metía los dedos mientras los volvía a sacar. —Goku— gritaba la mujer que para este momento ya tenía agarrado de los cabellos a Goku mientras empujaba su cabeza más abrazándolo con las piernas.

—ahhh Goku,— solo se podían escuchar los gemidos de la mujer mientras el joven no paraba de sentir su cuerpo. —Milk quédate quieta... No me gusta que te muevas Mucho— decía el hombre mientras con sus manos agarraba las caderas de la mujer deteniéndola mientras el seguía.

—ahhh Goku por favor... Ya... Estoy muy... Cerca— decía la mujer con dificultada mientras él joven solo seguía con su lengua sin parar mientras besaba y comía todo lo que podía.

—Goku— gritaba la mujer fuertemente mientras solo sentía como sus paredes se contraían y sus jugos salían como una cascada. —así me gusta Milk...que me des cuando lo quiero...por qué quiero más— le decía el joven Saiyajin mientras se acomodaba en su entrada. —Goku, tengo que hacer de comer para los niños— le decía la mujer que no dejaba de jadear mientras el solo sonreía.

—vamos Milk... Para eso están los puestos de comida rápida... Tú hoy... No sales de este cuarto para nada— sentenciaba el saiyajin mientras la mujer que le quería reclamar solo paro al sentir como el entraba de una sola. "Dios mío... En que se a convertido este hombre" pensaba la mujer mientras veía a Goku que parecía posesionado.

Hola como están, espero que bien me alegro que les este gustando la historia. Como que a Milk no se le entiende no... Primero que se quejaba por qué Goku no la tocaba y ahora por qué le hace el amor a cada rato... Pero bueno a sí somos las mujeres ... Jajaja no se crean. Bueno espero que les guste y me dejan sus comentarios para saber como les está gustando la historia... También no se olviden de Turles... Claro que él tiene que aparecer... Vamos a ver qué pensará de la nueva actitud de Goku y Milk... Bueno se cuidan y que este bien bye. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Sí que Mi Goku había cambiado, aún no podía creer como es que él se portaba. Si hubiera sabido que el cambiaría así. Me hubiera portado indiferente con él antes.

Ahora no estaba conmigo por qué me dijo que Vegeta le tenía una sorpresa. Tal parece que Bulma creó unos nuevos robots en la cámara de gravedad. Solo tenía que preparar la comida cuando él llegara.

Tuve que ir a comprar no sé por qué no compramos un auto ya estoy cansada de ir a pie. Espero que algún día Goku pueda sacar su licencia.

Cuando estaba regresando solo escuchaba un gruñido detrás de mí.

Debes estar jugando... Dime que es el estomago de Goku. Solo cuando voltee me di cuenta que era un dinosaurio, esto es lo que odio de vivir en esta montaña, ya estoy cansada de estar poniendo mi vida en peligro cada momento aquí.

Solo pude correr lo más que pude, quería alejarme de él lo más que podía pero él estaba atrás de mi, sí que este es mi fin, corría rápido pero el dinosaurio era más velos, cuando vi ya me tenía acorralada,

Solo me enseñaba sus grandes colmillos, solo me agachaba cubriéndome con mis brazos, mientras el animal se acercaba para comerme.

Pero eso nunca llegó solo sentía como estaba en el aire... Abra llegado Goku. Cuando voltee solo encontré a el... Ese hombre al que aún no sabía su nombre.

—tu— el solo me miraba mientras sonreía. —si, yo me extrañaste— me decía mientras sonreía.

Solo veía como apuntaba su mano al dinosaurio. —esto te enseñará a no meterte con ella— solo veía como sacaba una bola de energía mientras el dinosaurio era desintegrado.

Solo sentía como me cargaba en sus brazos este sentimiento es muy extraño...—muchas gracias, te agradesco el salvarme la vida— el solo sonreía mientras agarraba mi barbilla.

—fue un placer, además no sabes las ganas que tenía de verte.— solo sentía como acercaba su rostro queriéndome besar.

—espera— solo ponía mi mano en su boca. —sabes que soy casada, esto está muy mal— el solo sonreía mientras se alejaba.

—no te preocupes Milk, nunca voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras— que es esto que estoy sintiendo... Vamos yo amo a Goku. —bueno, yo sé tu nombre... Creo que es justo que tú sepas el mío no... Mi nombre es Turles, es un honor conocer a la mujer Terrícola más hermosa de este planeta— me decía mientras besaba mi mano.

—tur..les— solo el sonreía. —¿pero que es lo que haces aquí? Por qué se lo que significa tu cola... Tu poder... Tú eres un saiyajin, creí que la raza de ustedes se había extinguido.

Es más ¿por qué te pareces mucho con Goku?— el solo sonreía.

—tranquila una pregunta a la vez, mira... Si es cierto nuestra raza se extinguió, pero yo soy unos pocos de los que lograron escapar... Y de lo de que hago en la tierra— solo veía como se ponía serio,

—solo estoy buscando un lugar donde vivir y la tierra se me hace un lugar hermoso... Eso es todo— pero...

—¿por qué es que te pareces con Goku?— el solo se negaba con la cabeza. —de eso no lo sé... Ya que yo no conozco a ese tal Goku— bueno, puede que tenga razón... Pero aún estoy muy confundida.

—me puedes hacer un favor— me preguntaba agarrando mis manos. —podrías por favor no decirle nada a nadie acerca de mi... Nuestra raza como te as fijado nos gusta pelear, y no quiero empezar una pelea...— bueno, toma sentido...

—está bien, no diré nada...— el solo sonreía mientras agarraba mi barbilla solo sentía como se acercaba muy cerca a mis labios.

—muchas gracias Milk... Es mejor que me valla, si me quedo más tiempo no voy a poder controlarme de hacerte mía otra vez, hasta luego— solo sentía como me ponía en el suelo y el se iba volando.

Que es lo que está pasando, estaba agradecida con el, el haberme salvado, pero también me sentía confundida, otro saiyayin... Cuantos más habrán si ya está Goku, Vegeta y El... Quienes más habrá.

Me iba directo a mi casa sabía que Goku llegaría pronto al igual que los niños vendrían de la escuela. —hola Milk, ya llegue— escuchaba como entraba Goku.

—que pasa... ¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto muy seria— solo sentía como agarraba mi rostro mientras me miraba.

No sé por qué pero ver a Turles me hizo sentirme mal, yo me acosté con el... Pensé que había sido Goku pero como quiera fue un engaño. —vamos Milk, que tienes... Acaso estas enojada porque salí con Vegeta— me decía mientras ponía su cara triste.

—Milk, perdona no quiero que estés enojada conmigo... Yo te amo mucho— yo no sabía que hacer, tenía ganas de llorar... Me sentía tan culpable por lo que pasó.

—Hey vamos, no llores, ya te dije perdón— solo sentía como me abrazaba mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas

—no Goku, estoy bien... Es que solo estoy cortando cebolla y me lloran los ojos— le decía mientras sonreía.

—sabes, aún que eres muy ruda aveces y me das miedo. Sigues siendo muy delicada.— solo sentía como se acercaba para darme un beso pero no podía no como me sentía en este momento... Amo a Goku, pero siento que lo he traicionado.

—sabes, ya estoy terminando de preparar la comida por qué no te das un baño mientras pongo la mesa— el solo sonreía mientras se iba al baño.

Yo no merezco ser su esposa, como pude hacerle algo así... Más por qué Turles me atrae... Y mucho.

—mama, ya llegamos— gritaba Goten mientras él y Gohan se acercaban a darme un beso. —hola hijos, ya va a estar la comida siéntese mientras sirvo los platos—

Solo veía como todos se sentaban, también Goku salía de el baño mientras se seguía secando el pelo. —Hola papá— lo saludaban los chicos mientras él hacía lo mismo.

—hola chichos ¿cómo les fue en la escuela el día de Hoy?— ambos sonreía mientras contaban como les había ido.

que es lo que querrá Turles aquí, será cierto que solo esta buscando un lugar donde vivir... —¿Milk todo está bien?— Me decía Goku mientras comía de mi plato. —si, porque algo andaría mal—

El solo me miraba extrañado mientras veía que ya los chicos se habían ido.

—por qué estás comiendo de un plato vacío, además que en todo el rato solo as estado sería... Yo sé que algo te pasa y no me lo quieres decir sabes, pensé que dijimos que íbamos a ser sinceros pero tal parece que tú no quieres eso— me decía resentido mientras se para de la mesa y se iba al cuarto.

Necesito hablar con Bulma ella es la única que me puede ayudar en estos momentos... Tengo que hablarle. Solo agarraba mi teléfono mientras le llamaba.

—Hola Milk, ¿cómo estás? Y ese milagro que me llamas— escuchaba su voz en la otra línea.

—Bulma, tenemos que hablar dime que puedes venir a verme por favor.— solo escuchaba un silencio en la otra línea mientras

—esta bien, dame un segundo, ahora voy por ti— solo escuchaba como colgaba, si de algo sabía que siempre podía confiar en Bulma para hablar con ella.

—¿Vas a salir?— escuchaba como Goku salía mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta, estaba solo con sus bóxers puestos... Sí que está guapísimo, ya veo cómo lo soporte tanto tiempo.

—eh pues, yo...— le decía mientras no pude evitar tartamudear, no podía dejar de verlo... Sí que está guapísimo. El solo se me acercaba sonriendo. —puedo saber a dónde vas— me preguntaba mientras agarraba mi barbilla.

Yo solo me ponía roja mientras agachaba mi cabeza. —voy a salir con Bulma— le decía susurrando. El solo sonreía

—¿quieres que yo te lleve?— nunca el me había preguntado algo así, o querer saber a dónde voy.

—ella viene por mí— el solo asentía... —está bien, pasó por ti en dos horas— solo sentía como se metía al cuarto. ¿Qué diablos le está pasado?

—Milk, ya llegue— escuchaba a Bulma en la puerta. —si, voy dame un segundo— solo agarraba mi cartera. Sí que se comportó raro Goku, que le estará pasando.

Goku pov.

Qué raro se está comportando Milk, seguirá enojada por qué me fui a entrenar con Vegeta o que... Bueno, solo espero que no llegue tan tarde... Con todo lo que está pasando ahora es peligroso que ella este afuera.

Aún no puedo creer toda esa área destruida que encontramos en esa parte de el bosque. Por semanas he estado sintiendo que algo se aproxima aún que no sé que sea... Solo espero que quien quiera que sea, sea una persona muy fuerte... Ya estoy aburrido de no pelear en mucho tiempo... Sí que Vegeta tenía razón en irnos a ver qué es lo que está pasando.

Esas frutas que encontramos sí que eran muy raras, aun que no quiero que Milk se entere aún... Pero la voy a vigilar de cerca...sé que ella piensa que soy tonto.. Pero está equivocada, sé que ella me esconde algo y lo voy a averiguar.

Hola como están, ya tiempo que no actualizaba esta historia no. Jaja disculpen.

Por cierto an visto dragón ball súper. Esta genial la serie no me la pierdo, esta muy buena, bueno, ya que estamos aquí... Los fans de dragón ball les quería hacer una pregunta. ¿Alguien sabe que es "dragón ball héroes" y si saben que donde la puedo ver... ¿Es una serie un juego o que?

Bueno se cuidan y hasta la próxima ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Ya Milk tenía 1 hora que se había ido, en una hora más iría por ella, normalmente no me portaría así con ella, pero algo raro está pasando, se me a echo muy raro su comportamiento.

No creo que este viendo a otro hombre, honestamente yo lo mataría... Nadie toca a mi mujer...

Milk pov

—Bulma que es lo que puedo hacer, me siento muy mal— solo podía llorar me sentía muy mal por lo que había pasado. —yo nunca he estado con otro hombre que no sea Goku, pero es que me confundí... Era de noche y pues estaba obscuro... Los dos son iguales— ella solo me miraba con la boca abierta.

—Milk, debes estar bromeando ¿Segura que hay otro saiyajin que es el doble de Goku?— estábamos las dos platicando en un café, ya que no quería que estuviéramos cerca de la casa donde podría escuchar Vegeta... Esos dos son peores que viejas se cuentan todo...

—Si, me dijo que su nombre es Turles, también que es solo un saiyajin que logró escapar de donde está y está buscando un lugar donde vivir— me siento mal por la raza de ellos, bueno aún que si no fuera por qué los mandan a diferentes planetas jamás hubiera conocido a mi Goku.

—cíelos no se Milk, yo creo que les deberíamos decir a los muchachos, no sabemos con qué intenciones viene ese Saiyajin— me decía preocupada mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

—bueno pero es que él me salvó la vida... Además yo sé lo prometí.— ella solo me miraba tapándose la boca sorprendida.

—¡no me digas que te as enamorado de Turles!— gritaba a todo pulmón. Como puede pensar eso, solo escupí el café que me estaba tomando.

—Cállate Bulma, no valla hacer que no te escuchen en el planeta Nekusei...— le decía mientras rodaba los ojos.

—lo siento, pero contesta en serio... Estas enamorada de él— solo hablar de eso así que me enrojeciera de la vergüenza.

—no, no creo que lo ame... Si te recuerdo solo me acosté con él por qué lo confundí con Goku... MI MARIDO a la persona que yo amo, pero no se es que... El también es muy caballeroso, y no sabes me trata.. Hay no se, de la manera en la que él me salvó la vida... Creo que siento atracción por el, pero de ahí a amarlo... Lo dudo, creo que es solo atracción, además que Goku a cambiado mucho— solo me ponía roja recordando cómo me hace el amor.

—pero Milk, entonces tenemos que decirles a Vegeta y Goku acerca de Turles... No sabemos con qué intención viene— no puedo hacerle esto, no después que el me salvó la vida...

—mira, deja que hable otra vez con el... Por alguna razón, siempre lo encuentro, y estoy segura que lo veré pronto.. Solo deja hablar con el, preguntarle enserio a que a venido— ella solo encogía los hombros.

—está bien, te lo dejo a tu criterio amiga, pero pienso que deberías decirle a Goku.— tiene razón.

—lo aré, solo deja que hable con el— solo sentía como alguien estaba detrás de mí.

—¿hablar con quien?— escuchaba la voz de Goku mientras veía a Bulma sorprendida.

—¡Goku! ¿Qué haces aquí?— le preguntaba asombrada.

El solo encogía los hombros. —te dije que vendría en 2 horas— Bulma solo lo miraba su reloj.

—aún falta media hora— solo veía como Goku sonreía. —bueno, sabes que soy medio tonto... No sé contar el tiempo— decía mientras me agarraba.

—ok... Adiós Bul— no pude decir nada por qué sentía como Goku me tomaba en sus brazos mientras salíamos volando —oye no me dejaste despedirme— el solo se reía. —bueno luego le llamas por teléfono.— que le pasa...

—Goku...— no me dejo hablar ya que me estaba dando un beso. —que es lo que tienes te noto muy rara— me decía con reproche.

—no tengo nada... ¿Por qué lo piensas?— solo agachaba la mirada, me sentía sucia por lo que había pasado. —Milk, no mientas eres mi mujer y te conozco, no creas que soy tan tonto...— me decía haciendo puchero con cara de niño chiquito.

—no estoy enojada mi amor, y no me pasa nada... Solo que a sido un día muy agitado, eso es todo. Es más quien se porta raro eres tú, de cuando acá me dices cuánto tiempo voy a salir con Bulma y más que tú vas a pasar por mi— solo veía como el se ponía rojo.

—Te amo y pues... Aún que no creas me pongo celoso— yo solo agarraba su cara entre mis manos mientras besaba sus labios. Si que era muy tierno

No llegamos a la casa ya que llegamos a un prado que había cerca, solo me empezó a besar mis labios. Sí que me encantaba estar así con el... Como lo amo.

Turles pov.

Estaba en mi cuarto pensando en ella... Milk, ya tenía días sin verla tengo que ver dónde ella vive, ya que queda poco tiempo para al fin la fruta se pudiera madurar... Ya estaba dando frutos pero aún no era lo necesario.

—Señor— entraba un soldado a mi cuarto. —y ahora que quieres, sabes que me molesta que entren sin autorización— le gritaba mientras una bola de energía empezaba a formarse en mi mano.

Solo veía como el se ponía nervioso mientras sudaba. —señor, es que alguien a tomado algunas frutas... Ya que unas han desaparecido— solo le aventaba la bola mientras veía como el desaparecía con un grito

Salía muy enojado quien estaba agarrando mis precioso Frutos.

—exijo que me digan quién a agarrado los frutos— solo veía como todos dejaban lo que hacían mientras se acercaba uno con miedo.

—no lo sabemos señor, solo nos dimos cuenta que desaparecieron cuando fuimos a recolectarlos— esto no está bien... Si ya se están dando cuenta la misión corre peligro. Tengo que hacer algo y pronto...

Tal parece que me tendré que llevar a mi mujer pronto... —prepárense... Que pronto tendremos una nueva pasajera que nos va a acompañar— solo veía como todos miraban sin entender prepárate Milk pronto te traeré conmigo.

Hola como están, me alegro que les haya gustado el capítulo. También muchas gracias por decirme que era lo de dragón héroes. Se ve padre. Ojalá tuvieran esos juegos en Estados Unidos, bueno espero que se cuiden y estén bien.


	10. Chapter 10

GOKU POV.

Aún no entiendo que hacen esas raíces, y más como está la tierra, tal parece que se está secando, creo que hay solo una persona que me puede ayudar a saber. Solo ponía mis dedos en mi mente mientras me concentraba para buscar el Ki de el Supremo

—Señor Goku... No me diga ¿Necesita otro consejo con su esposa?— me preguntaba poniéndome mala cara.

—no eso ya lo arregle— le decía poniéndome rojo.

—es que está ocurriendo algo en la tierra ¿ustedes no han notado nada extraño?— ellos solo se miraban mientras negaba la cabeza.

—no, lo que pasa es que hemos estado platicando con los otros dioses, ya que cada 1000 años nos juntamos a discutir los asuntos de los Kais... ¿Que es lo que está pasando en la tierra?—

Solo me sentaba mientras les comentaba de las raíces que están saliendo y los frutos. Mientras les enseñaba la fruta. Solo notaba como ellos la miraban espantados.

—¿De donde a sacado esto?— me preguntaba el supremo. —bueno, como les conté, estaban en un árbol que está creciendo en la tierra... ¿Acaso ustedes saben que fruto es?— ellos solo se miraban mientras se ponían serios.

—ese fruto que usted tiene entre sus manos es el fruto de los Dioses... Solo nosotros lo podemos tener... Comer ese fruto te dará un poder enorme, también si lo comes siempre te dará vida eterna— solo se quedaban serios.

—pero hay un pequeño problema, el planeta donde se cultiva esa fruta morirá... Si el árbol llega a la madures la tierra tal y como la conoces cesará de existir.— ¡que! no puede ser...

—eso no lo puedo permitir, tiene que haber una manera de que me pueda deshacer de ese árbol.— trate ayer de lanzarle un Kamehameha pero eso no le hizo nada... qué demonios puedo utilizar.

—señor Goku, si es que el árbol esta plantado significa que alguien lo plantó... Esos no crecen por qué si. No sé a dado cuenta de algún enemigo que haya llegado— me preguntaban mientras yo negaba.

—no he sentido ningún Ki.— por qué no lo haber sentido.

—tal parece quien esté haciendo esto ya lo a echo antes, por eso no puede detectar su Ki, cuando comen de el árbol esconde sus poderes, se le ara muy difícil localizar a esa persona, pero es lo que tiene que hacer.. Esa es la única manera para derrotar el árbol.— pero como lo puedo conseguir.

—bueno, voy a investigar qué es lo que está pasando, voy con Vegeta y los demás...— solo me dirigía a la casa de Bulma sabía que ella me podrían ayudar.

Solo me ponía la mano en la cabeza mientras iba a casa de Bulma. Solo llegaba donde sentía el Ki de Vegeta.

Pero cuando llegue estaban los dos en la cama. Ugh. —¡KAKAROTO QUE DIABLOS TE PASA!— gritaba Vegeta mientras cubría a Bulma con una sabana.

—pe...pe...— no podía articular palabra alguna que horror como los encontré así. —SALTE INSECTO, O TE SACO DE UNA PATADA— solo podía salir corriendo mientras veía como ellos agarraban sus ropas.

—sabes, no se por qué no se te quita esa maldita maña que tienes de ser tan inoportuno— gritaba Bulma enojada mientras Vegeta salía atrás de ella.

—es que tengo algo importante que comunicarles— solo veía como Vegeta se sentaba mientras Bulma se sentaba en sus piernas de el.

—pues más te vale que sea importante— me decía viéndome enojado.

—es acerca de el árbol... Ya sé de qué fruto es— solo veía como Bulma se quedaba sería. —a que se refieren... De que árbol están hablando— como veo vegeta no le a dicho.

—es un árbol que encontramos con Vegeta hace unas semanas, es grande y dónde está el árbol la tierra se está secando— ella solo miraba sorprendida.

—y que es lo que as investigado— solo me ponía serio, no sé cómo tomarían esto.

—fui con el supremo, y él me dijo que ese es un fruto de los Dioses, que da mucho poder a la persona que coma de el fruto... Pero es por qué absorbe la vida de el planeta donde a sido plantado— solo notaba como Bulma se ponía su mano en la boca.

—eso quiere decir que...— no podía ni hablar... Solo tartamudeaba.

—si... La tierra se va a morir igual que la vida en el planeta— solo notaba como Bulma miraba a Vegeta enojada.

—por qué no me dijiste nada— le gritaba mientras el solo rodaba los ojos.

—por qué no me gusta que te metas en problemas, siempre pones tu vida en peligro... No eres tan fuerte como crees, algo te puede pasar... Solo deja que Kakaroto y yo nos encargamos de esto— ella solo cruzaba los brazos enojada.

—espera... Hace cuanto tiempo están viendo lo de ese árbol...— me preguntaba Bulma. Cuanto será... 3 semanas...

—hace un mes más o menos— ella solo se quedaba sería y pensativa.

—tal parece que alguien lo plantó... Quien quiera que allá sido dudo que fue un terrícola—

—alguien que no es terrícola...¡no puede ser!— gritaba Bulma espantada.

—que te pasa mujer— le gritaba Vegeta.

—es que... Es que... Milk me va a matar... Pero esto lo tienen que saber... Siento que es por el bien de ella.— Milk... A qué diablos se refiere, que tiene Milk que ver en esto.

—de que hablas...¿Qué tiene Milk que ver en esto?— le decía mientras ella solo me miraba triste.

—Goku, es que... Milk me dijo que conoció a un sayajin, que es parecido contigo, el le salvó la vida... Pero él dijo que no quería que ella les dijera acerca de el, ya que no quería iniciar una pelea con ustedes... Pero siento que tal vez él es el causante de lo de el árbol.— un saiyajin... Qué diablos Milk está viendo a otro hombre parecido a mi.

—entonces el pueda ser quien esté plantando el árbol...— cómo demonios Milk va a estar viendo a otro hombre... Ella no me puede hacer esto, y más que él se parece conmigo... ¿Le salvó la vida? ¿Por qué? Yo soy el único que tiene derecho de salvarle la vida... Ella es mi esposa... Qué diablos.

—¡OYE GOKU! Si escuchaste— me decía Bulma mientras movía su mano enfrente de mi cara.

—COMO DIABLOS QUE UN SAIYAJIN PARECIDO CONMIGO LA SALVÓ QUIEN CHINGADOS ES ESE IMBÉCIL QUE VOY A MATAR— decía enojado mientras los dos me miraban serios.

Quien quiera que sea ese animal lo encontraré...

Hola, no saben cómo me encanta que les este gustando la historia, y muchas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo. Se cuidan les mando muchos besos ;)


	11. Chapter 11

—¿Pero quién es ese hombre que la salvó? Bueno solo la salvó ¿no? No es como si hicieron algo más... Me estoy ahogando en un vaso de agua, además no sé por qué me preocupo, yo sé que Milk jamás me engañaría— solo Bulma se quedaba Roja mientras se volteaba.

—si, deja ya de preocuparte por eso... Ahora lo que más les tiene que importar es saber más acerca de ese saiyajin, y si fue el quien plantó el árbol.— solo veía como ambos asentían mientras se dirigían a cambiarse. Ahora sí Milk me va a escuchar.

Milk pov.

Como an cambiado las cosas, antes mi Goku no me ponía atención, ahora me lleva a todos lados. Estoy tan contenta. Solo me preparaba para salir, ya que tenía que ir por comida. Había plantado unos rábanos y otras legumbres, ya para no ir tanto a la ciudad.

Espero que Goku pronto se compre carro. Bueno aún que con eso de que vuela o se tele transporta puedo ver como no le importa mucho un carro. Solo me podía reír mientras llegaba a ese campo que con tanto sacrificio había plantado. Lo que me sorprendía era que todas las plantas estaban muertas y los frutos se habían secado. —¿!Pero qué está pasando?!— solo veía como todo mi trabajo había sido destruido.

Solo estaba arrodillada mientras mis lagrimas no paraban, como todo mi trabajo había sido en vano. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?

Sentía como alguien estaba enfrente de mi... —Turles— el solo me miraba mientras una sonrisa se le formaban en los labios. —sabes, me has echo esto más difícil... Estaba pensando como es que te podría encontrar... Pero aquí estás. No hay ni una duda... Esto ya estaba escrito— pero qué diablos está hablando...

Goku pov.

—Voy a platicar con Milk, ahora busco su ki.— solo me podía concentrar... Pero había algo raro... No lo encontraba.

—que ocurre Goku— me preguntaba Bulma. —no lo encuentro— le decía mientras ella solo se tapaba la boca.

—espero que no haya pasado nada...— no... Tengo que encontrarla. Me dirigí con el supremo Kayosama sabía que el sabría dónde estaba ella.

—señor... Goku, su esposa la han raptado... Ese saiyajin que decía la señora Bulma.— el solo me decía mientras agachaba la mirada. Sabía que ese maldito no había venido a nada bueno. —¿supremo, sabe dónde esta ella?— el solo negaba con la cabeza, tal parece que el es el que a plantado el árbol. Y que su ki es imposible de leer... Igual que su destinación...— Maldita sea.

—señor Goku por favor cálmese... Va a destruir el planeta— decía el supremo mientras no me había dado cuenta que por poco y destruyo el planeta con la energía que había sacado.

No pude hacer nada más que salir de ahí, Bulma cree que soy estúpido, ahora me va a decir todo lo que sabe, tengo que recuperar a Milk.

Solo regresaba donde estaba Bulma mientras veía que ella me veía con miedo. —Bulma... Deja de estar con rodeos... Quiero saber todo lo que pasó con Milk y el idiota aquel— ella solo se me quedaba viendo con miedo.

—Goku... Es que— —habla ahora!— le gritaba enojado. —el imbecil ese secuestro a mi mujer. Así que habla... Tengo que saber todo no entiendes...— en este momento la tenía acorralada mientras ella me miraba con temor.

—no quiero perder a Milk— solo sentía como ella me abrazaba no me fijé que estaba llorando hasta que sentí como ella me limpiaba mis lagrimas.

—Goku, esto que te voy a decir... Es toda la verdad, pero créeme que Milk no tiene la culpa, y que ella te ama más que a nadie en este mundo.— Solo sentía su mano mientras ella me jalaba al sillón para sentarnos.

—mira, no sé cómo empezar... Pero Milk me dijo que...—

—entonces ella no supo realmente que no eras tú... Se confundió... Era de noche los dos don saiyajines... Los dos vuelan... Y los dos son muy fuertes. Además que los dos tienen el mismo parecido... No fue la culpa de Milk— no sé si Bulma seguía hablando... Solo veía como movía su boca pero no escuchaba alguna palabra solo en mi mente estaba una cosa...

—¡Milk se acostó con otro hombre!— le gritaba enojado mientras solo sentía como me había transformado en super saiyajin 3

Solo veía como Vegeta había agarrado a Bulma en sus brazos mientras yo había destruido la sala. —oye insecto, te calmas.. Si algo le pasa a Bulma date por muerto— me decía mientras me miraba enojado.

—lo... Siento, y Bulma gracias por decirme, pero tengo que encontrarla... Por lo que me dijo el supremo parece que el idiota aquel la rapto, ahora va a saber quién es Goku, si se atreve a tocar un cabello de su cabeza va a desear nunca haber nacido.— Sentía como algo empezaba a crecer en mi interior... Un sentimiento cálido... ¿Que es lo que me está pasando?

Turles pov.

Solo llegaba con Milk en mis brazos tuve que desmayarla ya que se la pasó peleando y pataleando. Pero ella tenía que ver que su lugar era estar conmigo ahora.

—Señor, ¿quién es esa mujer que a traído?— me preguntaban todos mirándola con lujuria. Malditos.

—Escúchenme bien, por qué solo lo repetiré una vez... Esta hembra es mía, si al menos se atreven a mirarla o hablar con ella morirán de una forma inimaginable... Les quedo claro— solo veía como agachaban su cabeza.

—sí señor— idiotas más les vale,

—espero que ya nos estemos preparando para irnos, el fruto esta casi listo ¿no?— ellos solo asentían.

Perfecto, me encantaría quedarme más tiempo, pero ya tengo todo lo que quiero... El fruto y ahora a Milk solo la acostaba en la cama mientras veía lo hermosa que estaba.

—realmente eres hermosa mi amor— solo besaba sus labios mientras me acostaba a su lado. Me encantaba dormir con ella a mi lado...

Hola como están, lo siento por la demora, pero aquí está el otro capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. ;) se cuidan y besos.


	12. Chapter 12

Milk pov.

Por una extraña razón me dolía horrible mi cabeza, trataba de abrir mis ojos pero me era imposible, los sentía muy pesados. Sentía que mi cuerpo por alguna razón no me respondía.

—me duele mucho mi cuerpo— solo podía salir un gemido de mis labios me sentía muy mal.

—Milk, hasta que despertaste... Me tenías muy preocupado.— solo escuchaba la voz de mi Goku.

—que es lo que me pasó, me duele mi cuerpo y mi cabeza horrible... Además de que no puedo abrir mis ojos— solo sentía su mano como acariciaba mi frente.

—no te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ti...— solo podía sonreír mientras trataba de tomar su mano. Sentía como el agarraba mi mano.

—tranquila aquí estoy— sentía como ponía una bola en mi mano.

—¿Goku, que es esto?— le decía con curiosidad

—es solo una manzana, cómela y te sentirás mejor, necesitas comer algo... Estás muy débil.— le hice caso y lleve la fruta a mi boca era algo extraño, no sabía a manzana o algún otro fruto, este era un sabor muy dulce, incomparable con cualquiera que haya comido antes.

—mmm es muy deliciosa— le decía mientras un poco de los jugos de el fruto rodaban por mi boca.

—me alegre que te guste mi amor— solo sentía como la lengua de Goku limpiaba los jugos de la manzana de mi boca.

—¿te sientes mejor?— me preguntaba mientras yo asentía abrí mis ojos pero la luz estaba apagada. —¿por qué no prender la luz?—

Solo escuchaba una risita de el mientras veía como el cuarto se alumbraba.

—¡Turles!— no fue una pesadilla... solo lo miraba mientras mis ojos se abrían como platos.

—hola mi amor, te sientes mejor— me decía mientras yo le pegaba a su mano que se quería acercar a mi mejilla.

—aléjate de mi maldito, como te atreves a haberme secuestrado— le gritaba enojada mientras el solo se reía.

—yo que sepa no es secuestro si me estoy llevando a mi mujer— me decía riéndose.

—¿tu mujer? ¿Estas loco o que? Mi esposo es Goku— el solo se reía mientras se acercaba tratando de besar mis labios.

—aléjate de mi— el solo tocaba mi barbilla mientras me hacía que lo mirara. —deja ya de estarte resistiendo, además... Disfruta las pocas horas que te queden de razonamiento.. Ya que pronto obedecerás todo lo que te digo— solo me dejaba en la cama mientras él se salía riéndose.

—yo tengo la culpa de todo esto... Si ese día no me hubiera confundido nada de esto habría pasado. Como extraño a mi Goku y mis hijos...— solo podía llorar mientras me sentía muy mal... ¿Que es lo que voy a hacer? Tengo que buscar una manera de escapar de aquí.

Goku pov.

—Que puedo hacer para encontrar a Milk— solo buscaba por todos lados pero no la encontraba, no se me ocurrió otra cosa que ir al árbol, sabía que desde ahí podría tratar de buscarla.

—No puede ser, la tierra está secándose a una gran velocidad, si sigue así... No quedará nada de vida y la tierra morirá.— decía Krillin mirando cómo había quedado todo.

*ring ring*

—bueno— escucha como Vegeta agarraba su teléfono. —no, ya llegamos... Si, eso creo... Esta bien, yo les digo... Si también te amo— solo notaba como se ponía rojo.

—bueno, me dijo Bulma que hizo un radar que tal vez pueda ayudar a buscar a Milk, que si vas a la casa por el— no termino de hablar cuando ya me había tele transportado.

—valla eso fue rápido, sí que tu tele transportación es muy útil... Bueno aquí tienes, solo tienes que poner algo de Milk en ese orificio... Tal vez como su cabello o algo que sea de ella, y eso la buscará.— solo le daba una sonrisa agarrando el aparato

—gracias Bulma, te debo una— ella solo tomaba mi brazo —si quieres que estemos a mano, solo hazme un favor, cuida a Vegeta.. Por favor— yo solo asentía mientras me tele transportaba a la casa. Ya que haya se encontraba el cepillo de Milk.

Cuando llegue busque en el baño y ahí estaba su cepillo con el que se cepillaba su hermoso cabello. Bueno... Esto creo que será suficiente, solo ponía el cabello mientras apretaba el botón espero que esto sirva ya quiero recuperar a Milk.

Solo notaba como un punto empezaba a parpadear, sabía que pronto la encontraría. Seguí donde notaba que estaba más fuerte la señal. Pero sería mejor hablarle a los demás... Tal vez si nos desaseemos de el imbecil aquel también el árbol se destruya.

Cuando legamos al lugar que parpadeaba más. Era una nave parecida con las de freezer tal vez eran algunos de sus soldados que sobrevivieron...

—aquí es donde está más fuerte la señal.— solo escuchaba a Krillin gritar cuando una bola de energía se acercaba a chaos —cuidado— gritaba mientras lo movía de el camino.

—tal parece que a llegado la basura de este planeta... Aún que ya se habían tardado— era un hombre que a pesar de tener apariencia humana era verde.

—que es lo que han venido a hacer a la tierra insecto.— solo él se reía mientras miraba a Vegeta.

—príncipe vegeta.. No sabía que usted estaba aquí en la tierra...— le decía el hombre sorprendido. —Zedd por lo que veo escapaste con la otra basura de freezer, lastima que tú gemelo no corrió con esa suerte— le decía vegeta burlonamente.

—si, sabemos lo que hicieron en el planeta namekusei... Esa es la razón que vinimos... Pero tal parece que el señor Turles a cambiado de parecer...— Turles... Ese es el maldito que se llevó a Milk.

—Dime dónde está ese desgraciado ahora mismo...— le gritaba enojado. El solo se reía.

—mmm Kakaroto cierto, bueno el señor Turles nos contó todo cuando llegó con la hembra, al parecer el esperaba venir a este planeta juntarse con ustedes dos y que juntos conquistáramos más planetas... Pero

Conoció a Milk y ahora se la va a llevar a ella, saben creo que él no tiene mala idea, ya que somos puro hombre también necesitamos mujeres.., y por lo que vimos las terrícolas no están nada mal...— solo le podía lanzar un poder enojado sentía como algo en mi interior ardía...¿qué me está pasando?

—Más les vale que me regresen a Milk, o se las verán conmigo— el solo se soltaba a reír más.

—aún que te la regrese, aún que eso lo dudo, tal parece ella no va a querer regresar con usted...— me decía con una sonrisa pero de que diablos está hablando por qué no va a querer regresar con su marido.

Hola como están, aquí esta el otro capítulo, este pensé que ya lo había subido pero me equivoque, jjajaja solo estaba en mis folders xD bueno espero que estén bien se cuidan y besos.


	13. Chapter 13

Goku pov.

Solo estaban esos tipos mirándonos mientras se reían ¿a qué se refiere que Milk ya no me va a amar? ¿Qué es lo que le quieren hacer? Solo pude tele transportarme enfrente de él tipo mientras lo agarraba de el cuello.

—Donde está mi mujer— le decía enojado mientras me miraban los demás sorprendidos. —quítame las manos de encima, muchachos a ellos— les gritaba el idiota este mientras los demás se me iban encima yo solo me transformaba en super sayayin mientras los mataba a todos de un solo poder.

El solo me miraba sorprendido mientras en sus ojos podía también notar el miedo, ahora verán en el error que se había metido... En especial desde que se llevó a mi mujer

—te lo diré por última vez— solo de mi mano se juntaba una energía mientras él me veía asustado. —donde está mi mujer— el solo me escupía en la cara... ¡Maldito!

—puedes si quieres matarme y aunque te diga dónde está ella ya te dije ella no va a querer estar contigo— me decía mientras Se reía. Solo de mis labios podía salir una sonrisa.

—ja, crees que solo por qué ella me valla a rechazar yo me alejaré de ella... Desde antes que llegara el estúpido de Turles, yo hice todo para que ella regresara conmigo... Y me encanta cuando ella me rechaza, por qué sé que el Sexo es mejor después— todos solo se quedaban callados mientras escuchaba a Krillin

—¿pero que le pasa a Goku? ¿Por qué se expresa así?— solo estaba concentrado en el idiota quer tenía en mi mano. —que más esperas tiene sangre de Saiyajin, es normal que actúe así... Que siempre lo vean tranquilo no significa que el lo sea— solo sentía una sonrisa de vegeta.

—además, que se metieron con su hembra.. Si le hubieran tocado un solo cabello a Bulma ya estuvieran muertos— decía enojado.

—respóndeme idiota ¿dónde esta mi mujer?— le gritaba una vez más mientras el solo agachaba la cabeza. —están en una nave al otro lado de la montaña, donde está una cueva.— ya sé dónde es.

Solo lo soltaba mientras el respiraba aliviado. —bueno, hay que ir— decía Yamcha mientras todos volaban a la locación que nos habían dicho.

—esperen me falto algo— les decía mientras sonreía aventando una bola de energía, solo se escuchaba el grito mientras una explosión se veía a lo lejos.

—pensé que lo dejarías vivir— decía Krillin espantado. —krillin, se han metido con mi mujer... La persona que más amo, nadie de ellos merece vivir cuando encuentre al maldito de Turles le arrancaré todos los intestinos y lo aré ver mientras lo mato lentamente— les decía enojado mientras los demás se quedaban callados con miedo... Ahora verán quien es Goku.

Cuando llegamos a la montaña justo como dijo el idiota aquel estaba una nave. —bueno, sabes que Milk está ahí adentro... Pero por alguna razón no siento su ki.. Pero la máquina parpadea—

Solo vegeta se quedaba serio. —recuerda que también parpadeo cuando estábamos serca de la otra nave, esto es muy confuso— no me importa, la tengo que encontrar.

Solo me iba directo cuando llegamos nos estaban esperando otros soldados —más basura— decía vegeta enojado.

—Kakaroto vete por Milk, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos— yo solo asentía mientras salía me metía a la nave.

Cuando llegue, no podía creer mis ojos ya que enfrente de mi estaba un hombre parecido conmigo, pero su ropa era como la de vegeta.

—vaya, no pensé que llegarías tan pronto— me decía el estúpido mientras se sonreía.

—pero como son mis modales pasa vamos, estás en tu casa.— me decía riendo mientras me señalaba el sillón.

—mira imbecil, yo no vine a jugar... Quiero que me entregues a mi mujer— le gritaba enojado mientras el solo se carcajeaba.

—valla Kakaroto no cambias, sigues siendo tan idiota como antes, yo creo que por eso te mandaron a este insignificante planeta, pero ni aun así lo pudiste conquistar.— solo sentía como me hervía la sangre.

—deja de estar con tus idioteces, quiero que me entregues a mi mujer— el solo se reía otra vez.

—ella es mi mujer...— pero este esta idiota o que —mira imbecil, yo no estoy para juegos. Te robaste a mi mujer y la quiero de vuelta— el solo sonreía...

—bien, que te lo diga ella misma— me decía con una sonrisa mientras miraba el cuarto. —Milk Cariño, puedes salir tenemos visita— solo escuchaba unos pasos mientras mis ojos no creían lo que veía.

Era ella pero se veía totalmente diferente. Tenía un vestido que le quedaba más como calzón, y traía su cabello suelto jamás la vi tan sexi, quería aventarme le encima, y más al idiota este por haberla robado.

Ella solo caminaba lentamente mientras se ponía al lado de él. —Milk, que te pasa mi amor reacciona soy tu esposo— le gritaba desesperado mientras ella volteaba la mirada mientras sus ojos se veían muertos... Mirando a la nada... ¿Qué te han echo Milk?

Hola, sí yo sé... No tengo perdón, me he tardado bastante, pero ya regrese! Tengo unos cuantos capítulos que estoy terminando de otras historias y de esta. Bueno, espero que les guste el capítulo fue corto pero espero que les guste se cuidan y gracias por todos sus comentarios eso es lo que me hace más escribir. ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Hola, primero que nada perdón que no es un capítulo... pero tenía que decirles que pasó con esta historia... la razón por la cual no la he actualizado es porque una amiga que (ya sabes quién eres pero te dejo en el anonimato) ;) jeje

Me dijo que me estaban robando esta historia y poniéndolo en otro lado... ósea me pudieron haber pedido permiso para usarla no les voy a decir que no, yo soy bien buena onda :D pero no me gusta que la chava que la agarro no me dijo... por eso no había actualizado. Pero pienso que no es justo para las que están siguiendo la historia dejarlas a medias, por eso a la chava que la agarro sin mi permiso ya no importa, está bien. Pero es mejor que preguntes antes no crees, y te entiendo yo también al comienzo cuando empezaba a escribir historias veía una que me encantaba y la ponía, pero me decían en comentarios (no se te olvide poner a la autora) ahí pensaba "bueno, si ellas la escriben con tanto esmero por que yo agarrarla sin decir nada" por eso digo te entiendo pero pues solo para la otra pregunta cómo te digo no te voy a decir que no, al contrario cuando me piden las historias me gusta eso quiere decir que les gusta las locuras que escribo jajaja pero no se preocupen a más tardar mañana actualizo este capítulo que ya lo estoy empezando;) bueno se cuidan y que kamizama este con ustedes jajaja besos


	15. Chapter 15

5467

45

—mira mi amor tenemos visita— decía el estúpido pasándole un brazo por sus hombros. —que bueno que nos visitas kakaroto... pero como vez no ocupamos de que nos veas, nos tenemos que ir, cierto Milk— ella solo asentía mientras el sonreía.

—Milk, vamos ¡reacciona! Soy yo Goku— ella solo se apegaba más a Turles mientras miraba a Goku enojada.

—¿quién es el? ¿Y por qué nos viene a molestar?— Turles solo se reía mientras besaba a Milk.

Algo en mi interior me estaba quemando cada vez que los veía ese sentimiento crecía... —Milk, ¿Que es lo que te han echo?— trataba de que ella me mirara. Pero no me volteaba a ver.

—Ya te dije Kakaroto que ella ya no es tuya. Ahora solo es mi mujer— yo no podía creer lo que le pasaba a este tipo.

—¿que fue lo que le hiciste a mi esposa?— el solo sonreía mientras la abrazaba.

—deja de decir que ella es tu esposa, ella es solo mía— no puedo soportar esto... después de todo lo que me costó para que ella me perdonara y estuviera bien conmigo. El imbecíl este me la quiere robar. Esto no lo soporto.

Solo en mi interior algo se esparcía mientras un poder emanaba de mi una luz cubría todo mi cuerpo mientras mi piel y cabello empezaban a cambiar.

—no puede ser... había escuchado leyendas acerca de esa transformación... es el Saiyayin Dios— ¿Saiyayin Dios?

—escucha Kakaroto. Podemos hablar si tú quieres, además yo solo estoy con Milk por qué realmente la amo, ella ya está cansada de ti— me decía el cobarde mientras sudaba.

No quería que Milk viera esto... si que tendría pesadillas por semanas. —está bien, ven vamos a hablar— solo tocaba su brazo mientras lo teletransportaba lejos de ahí.

Con un golpe el caía al suelo. —eso de que la amas, estás muy equivocado, yo ni si quiera sabía que era el amor hasta que por imbecíl la fui perdiendo, además que tú la estás obligando a estar contigo, dime dónde está el amor ahí.— el solo se quedaba serio.

—tú eres un poco hombre, no te la mereces ella está conmigo, y se que me va a amar como jamás te amo a ti— yo solo me reía mientras lo agarraba de su cuello.

—¿como es que ella te va a amar a ti, cuando desintegre todo tu cuerpo? Ahora dime ¿como puedo hacer que Milk vuelva a la normalidad?— el escupía mi cara mientras se reía.

—Jamás, puedes matarme si quieres pero ella jamás te amara de nuevo— yo solo me limpiaba la cara mientras ponía mi mano en su boca.

—pero al menos sé que estás destruido, y no te preocupes, yo are que ella me ame otra vez. Saluda a Enmadayosama de mi parte— solo escuchaba un grito de el mientras era destruido.

—imbecíl, ahora a ir por MI MUJER— cuando llegue ella me miraba espantada.

—¿otra vez tú? ¿Que as echo con mi Turles?— eso sí que me hierve la sangre— solo la tomaba de la cintura mientras besaba sus labios.

—Milk, de el imbecíl ese no me hables, además de el único que tienes que estar preocupada es de mi— ella se soltaba mientras empezaba a correr.

—estás completamente loco. Yo ni te conozco solo quiero que te alejes de mí.— jaja con que quiere jugar al gato y el ratón.

me tele transportaba enfrente de ella mientras ella me miraba con miedo. —aléjate de mi, ya te dije que yo ni te conozco— yo solo la tomaba de su cintura mientras besaba su cuello

—pues sabes para no conocerme qué raro que actúes de esta manera, tu voz tiembla y tus manos me abrazan, además que...— ponía mi dedo en su parte intima mientras notaba lo mojada que estaba —estás bien mojada—

A ella le temblaban las piernas mientras se agarraba de mi cuello. —Goku, ya detente— con que Goku eh... entonces me está recordando.

—sabes cómo es que yo sé que tú me conoces, mira. Si no te conociera como se que te gusta hacer esto— la tele transportaba a la casa mientras la acostaba en la cama. Ella me miraba asustada.

—¿donde estamos?— yo solo sonreía.

—en nuestra casa, mira esto— le enseñaba la foto que teníamos el día de nuestra boda. —ves que no te miento... tú eres mi esposa, y si no me recuerdas ahora lo vas a hacer, que también te mereces un castigo por como estuviste con el idiota de Turles, se que nos parecemos pero como lo pudiste confundir conmigo— la sangre me hervía mientras me acordaba que ella estuvo con el.

—¿Por qué tú tu cabello cambia a Rubio?— yo solo me reía

—por qué estoy en mi primera transformación de súper Saiyayin, no te preocupes te va a gustar lo que vamos a hacer— le decía mientras le empezaba a quitar la ropa que tenía.

Lentamente con mi lengua invadía sus piernas. —ahhh Goku— eso no es nada... ahora conocerás el puro placer...

Hola ya sé cómo dije tarde pero seguro jaja muchos me mataran por qué dirán que... ¿la pelea de ellos ni duro? Es que yo no sé poner de peleas U_U (yo soy paz y amor) jajaja no se crean bueno, espero que les este gustando y disculpen la tardanza, espero que estén bien que les guste el capítulo se cuidan y besos ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Solo de pensar lo que hicimos...

Hace 9 días...

—Goku por favor, ya no sigas— le decía tratando de quitarlo, pero el no se movía.

—ni lo pienses Milk, después de haber estado separados y tú con otro hombre esperas que te deje así como así...no mamacita, ahora si te voy a castigar... eso que me hiciste tiene consecuencias— que es lo que me va a hacer.

—Goku me confundí... entiende era de noche, además el es— sentía como el me rompía mi traje.

—deja de hablar de el idiota aquel. Entiende que eres mía, no quiero escuchar de tus labios que hables el nombre de hombre que no se yo— ¿pero que le pasa? Actuaba como si estuviera posesionado.

—vamos Milk, quiero que me digas todo lo que sientes— me decía con una sonrisa torcida. Si pensaba que el Goku de antes era un loco este está peor.

—siento... siento... tu lengua— le decía extasiada mientras sentía su húmeda lengua pasando por mi abdomen.

—no te dije que pararas ¿que es lo que más sientes?— me decía Goku habiéndome temblar al sentir su aliento en mis pechos.

—siento como tu boca besa mi pechos— le decía mientras lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

—hey no te dije que te callaras. ¿Que es lo que sientes? Quiero todo en detalle.— me decía mientras sentía como se quitaba su ropa.

—siento tu musculoso cuerpo encima de el mío— le decía perdiendo la poca razón que me quedaba. Su manos pasaban por todo mi cuerpo, sus dedos jugaban con mi parte más íntima, y su boca no se desprendía de mis pechos. ¡Era más de lo que yo podía soportar! —¡por favor Goku ya detente!— el simplemente se reía.

—yo no te dije que pararas de hablar... quiero escuchar de tu linda boca como es que sientes mientras te hago mía.— quería quitarlo pero no podía. Solo sentía como algo me penetraba fuertemente.

—sabes planeaba metértelo seco para que sintieras dolor... pero tal parece que estás más húmeda que un lago...— me decía riéndose.

—Goku... por favor... ya te dije que me perdones— le decía mientras sus fuertes estocadas no paraban.

—sabes lo chistoso... creo que te encanta verme como súper saiyajin cierto, hasta tus manos me están tocando por todos lados— a quien quiero engañar, con ese look se ve guapísimo, si antes me volvía loca ahora más...

—GOKU!— gritaba fuertemente alcanzando el orgasmo. —ya para, por favor, ya para...no aguanto mas— escuchaba su risa mientras me besaba mis labios.

—vamos Milk, esto apenas comienza.— me decía mientras me volteaba.

—Goku ¿que piensas hacer?— le preguntaba temerosa. Solo podía sentir como el me acomodaba a la orilla de la cama, y me levantaba mi trasero.

—sabes Milk, siempre me a gustado... no me a encantado tu trasero. Creo que es momento de que tratemos cosas nuevas ¿no crees?— ¡no se atrevería!

—Goku, te lo pido, por favor... no lo hagas— el solo se reía mientras sentía como algo húmedo pasaban por mis glúteos.

—no te preocupes Milk, cuando termine dirás que no quieres que pare— me decía riéndose. No pude responder ya que sentía como todo se iba al diablo.

Que más me queda decir... ya han pasado 9 días... y desde esa vez no me había soltado hasta ahora, el me dijo que Goten y Gohan estaban bien, que se habían quedado con Bulma.

—buenos días Milk— escuchaba a Goku mientras sentía sus brazos abrazándome.

—Goku, ya no más por favor... si planeas matarme solo hazlo, y no me quieras matar lentamente de cansancio— el solo se reía mientras abrazaba mi cuerpo.

—Milk, ¿por qué yo quería matar a la mujer que más amo en este mundo, lo que estoy queriendo hacer es que me des otro hijo, así que a seguir trabajando— me decía mientras sentía su cuerpo encima de el mío y sus labios apoderándose de los míos.

1 mes después.

—Milk ¿ya estás lista?— escuchaba a Goku gritándome de la sala.

—si, solo me estoy poniendo unos aretes— le decía mientras salía poniéndome unos lindos aretes que me había regalado Bulma, hoy era su baby shower, y me había invitado, pero en vez de un baby shower normal para mujeres dijo que sería más como una fiesta.

—valla Milk... te vez hermosa— me decía Goku besando mis labios.

—ugh, papa ya tenemos que irnos, dejen ya de estarse besando... tu mamá parece que están pegados.— decía Gohan un poco molesto.

—si, además que son muy injustos, no me dejan entrenar con ustedes a pesar que lo hacen todas las noches— decía Goten mientras Goku no paraba de besarme.

—Goku, los niños están viendo— le decía entre besos mientras mis mejillas se enrojecían.

—si no les gusta, vallan y en unos momentos los alcanzamos.— les decía Goku mientras me cargaba en sus brazos.

—solo recuerda que Tía Bulma está esperando a mama— le decía Gohan molesto mientras con Goten volando.

—si vamos a ir verdad— le preguntaba mientras el me aventaba a la cama. El solo sonreía mientras me ponía su mano en su erección

—Claro... cuando me ayudes con este problema vamos donde se te plazca— me decía mientras sus labios me atacaban nuevamente.

Se que al comienzo me quejaba de que no me ponía atención, pero vamos... esto es demasiado. El va a terminar matándome... pero de que me quejo, soy la esposa de el hombre más fuerte de este universo, la esposa de Goku. Así espero estar siempre con el... y así estaremos, en este loco momentos de amor desenfrenado que llamamos nuestro amor... ya que es lo que eres mi Goku... eres mi único amor te amo.

FIN

HOLA CHICAS COMO ESTÁN, yo se ya es el final. :( pero espero que les haya gustado, les agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que me dieron, se cuidan y les mando muchos besos ;)


End file.
